Magic Apocalypsis/Audiciones
Ficha (ejemplo): Ángel de Fuego Nombre (puede ser inventado o japonés): Kasai Eren (apodada Bura) Aspecto: Es esbelta, de piel clara y ojos marrones muy claros. El pelo es ondulado y llega hasta algo más de los hombros, y es de color castaño claro. Además, un mechón le cubre parte del ojo derecho, y la punta tremina en una llama naranja. Cuando necesita más energía para hacer un ataque, el iris de sus ojos se vuelve naranja brillante. Cuando lucha, protege su cuerpo con una armadura blanca, que deja libres sus extremidades; cubriendo desde sus codos hasta las muñecas y desde las rodillas a los talones. La armadura está decorada con nubes naranjas y rojas. Personalidad: Es un pedazo de pan, pero nunca se deja engañar. Si se enfada, hay que tener cuidado de no provocarla, pues se vuelve tremendamente bipolar y podría atacar a sus amigos sin ella quererlo. Ataques (entre 5 y 10): - Bola ígnea: genera una bola de fuego que puede dividir en más si lo desea, y dirigirlas mentalmente. Es un ataque que apenas consume energía. - Corte ígneo: son dos finas y largas katanas que al sacarlas se impregnan de fuego. - Fuego cruzado: con un movimiento de mano, puede generar una o más de una onda expansiva que destruye todo lo que toca. - Anima ignem (Alma de fuego): invoca una imagen suya hecha completamente de fuego, que puede controlar y al que puede ordenar que haga cualquier cosa. - Leyenda de fuego: es su ataque más potente y peligroso, si lo usa más de tres veces puede llegar a morir. Consiste en generar una esfera de la que salen dragones de fuego que persiguen a su objetivo hasta alcanzarlo. - Acróbata ígneo: se rodea de fuego y se lanza en picado hacia su objetivo. - Cadenas ígneas: crea unas cadenas de fuego que puede usar como quiera. También pueden servir para estrangular al enemigo. - Protección: crea un campo protector que quema todo lo que lo roza. - Pirotecnia: crea pequeñas llamas a su alrededor, que une en una pequeña esfera e introduce dentro de su cuerpo. Principalmente, lo utiliza para recuperar energía y seguir combatiendo. Elemento: Fuego Firma: Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 20:25 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Nota: las armaduras y su descripción son importantes. Nota 2: los ayudantes de los ángeles ayudan a no perder la energía al ángel mientras realiza un ataque que requiera mucha fuerza. Además, también ayudan a curar heridas cuando el ángel no puede regenerarse por sí mismo. Ayudante del Ángel de Fuego Nombre: Yasashii Aka (Apodada Yaka) Aspecto: Pelirroja, con el pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas, ojos negros y profundos como pozos sin fondo. Alta y delgada, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Personalidad: Veáse:Tsundere (?) No, por una vez seré original. xdU Normalmente tiene la cabeza fría, es amable y extrovertida y adora la vida (y el elemento fuego, claro :awesome:). Es muy sobreprotectora con todo el mundo al que aprecia, y tiene un lado oscuro que saca muy de cuando en cuando, donde se vuelve siniestra y no tiene escrúpulos en matar a quién sea de la forma más sanguinaria posible. Habilidades: Firma:†La exorcista de PE† 闇No temas a la voz de Dios...闇 18:29 12 abr 2012 (UTC) (Ahorita lo completo :3U) Ángel de Agua Nombre: Neptunea Aspecto: Tiene los ojos celestes, y siempre lleva vestidos de tonos azulados, tiene el pelo azul marino largo acabado en un rizo que parece una ola. Personalidad: Es fría, desconfiada, siempre tiene un as en la manga, y es seria. Ataques: 1. Bola Aqua: Crea una bola de agua que va al enemigo. 2. Tsunami: Crea una gran ola que hunde a los enemigos. 3. Sueño de Neptune: Es el ataque más peligroso, se alza hasta tocar la Luna (o el Sol, y lanza una ola al enemigo. 4. Manto de la esperanza: Crea un manto para curarse totalmente, pero se debe utilizar pocas veces. Firma:(Lo he editado yo por Mire, por que ella no puede editar). Ayudante del Ángel de Agua Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel de Planta Nombre: Kira Rao Aspecto: Es alta, delgada y rubia, con el pelo en una trenza. Sus ojos son verdes, y siempre lleva un arco y flechas, que, junto con su poder, es su arma más mortífera. No hay manera de meterla en un vestido y siempre viste de verde. Su armadura se compone de placas de una madera indestructible, que pesan poco para que pueda ser veloz. Personalidad: Es seria, y tiene mucha cabeza fría. No siente remosdimientos al matar, y es capaz de mantener la concentración con cualquier cosa. Ataques: * Flecha Natural: Concentra su poder en una de sus flechas y hace que al alcanzar a su enemigo, broten plantas que lo ahogen. * Energibola: Exactamente como el ataque pokémon. Es el que más usa. * Ciclón hojas: u_uU Ovbio. * Espada Planta: Crea una espada muy-muy afilada que resplandece de verde. * Canto Amigo: Canta una melodía especial que hace que todas las plantas cercanas la ayuden. * Energía Amiga: Absorbe la energía de las plantas cercanas. * Cura Natural: Igual que la Energía Amiga, pero la usa para curar. Firma: [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 13:45 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Me lo pido!!! Ayudante del Ángel de Planta Nombre:Rin Fukushima Aspecto:Es delgado,esta palido y tiene los ojos azules.El pelo lo tiene un poquito largo por el flequillo y es de color negro,tambien es un poco rubio.Cuando se enfada sus ojos se hacen rojos y aumenta mucho su poder. El tiene mucha fuerza aunque tenga un cuerpo pequeño.Casi siempre va vestido de ropa campestre. Personalidad:Algunas veces esta durmiendo,pero siempre esta alerta.Es alegre y es muy dificil hacerle enfadar. Habilidades:El simplemente ayudara cuando le necesiten. Firma:Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 08:12 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Ángel Eléctrico Nombre: Tricity Sparkle Aspecto: Tiene unos ojos azules muy claros, y una melena rubia y lisa que llega hasta sus codos. Tiene la piel muy blanquita y una figura esbelta. Además, su sonrisa es deslumbrante (¿Lo pillas? **AwesomeFace** Deslumbrante, eléctrico... Vale, no **Okay** Para luchar lleva una ligera armadura bañada en oro que tiene electricidad estática, nada más tocarla te paraliza. Lleva un casco que recuerda al de los antiguos romanos, y la armadura parece la de un gladiador. Personalidad: Es como una chispa andante. Algo hiperactiva, no puede parar quieta un segundo. Siempre está feliz y nunca para de reírse. Si le llega la depresión/se enfada, se le riza el pelo y mejor será que se tranquilice si no quieres otro apocalipsis **YaoMing** Por suerte, no suele pasar. Si ves My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, es casi igual a Pinkie Pie :3 Ataques: *Voltio Cruel: Su ataque más potente, invoca un rayo tremendo capaz de cegar a muchas personas en kilómetros a la redonda y de matar en 50 metros al rededor. Se desmaya después de ejecutarlo. *Sword: Materializa un trueno y lo usa como espada/lanza *Arco Beam: Saca un arco y utiliza pequeños rayos como munición *Tormenta eléctrica: Forma una nube negra cargada de electricidad sobre sus enemigos y lanza varias descargas *Electricidad estática: Es como una habilidad más bien de su armadura, pero también de su piel. Si la tocas, te paralizas. Suele controlarlo, y muchas veces lo usa solo para levantar pelos de personas ajenas xD *Arañazo estático: Lanza dos arañazos en dirección a su objetivo y se materializan tres ondas eléctricas por mano. Firma:[[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Sparkle~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Equestria Girls, we're undeniable!']] 20:32 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel Eléctico Nombre: Jackson Thorne Aspecto: Es alto, de piel pálida y ojos azul marino. El pelo es negro y algo largo, siempre está despeinado. La ropa la va variando para pasar desapercibido, pero siempre usa medidas de seguridad. Personalidad: Es serio pero trata educadamente a la gente, le gusta ser sincero pero oculta la verdad si es necesario, también se enfada fácilmente por lo que muchas veces anda gruñendo por algo. Anda siempre atrás de su Ángel a cargo ya que siendo tan hiperactiva nunca sabe que podrá hacer. La protege mucho, ya que es como una hermana para él. Habilidades: Además de la curación y aporte de energía, está especializado en combate de armas blancas y es muy sigiloso para ciertas actividades, por lo que es perfecto para misiones de velocidad y de pasar desapercibidos. Firma: Ger~♪(~)Talk to me~ 00:41 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Ángel Psíquico Nombre: Yen Umine Aspecto: Es alta,posee los ojos color miel y el pelo muy largo en una coleta recogida en un lazo color azul marino,siempre va de color azul blanco o negro,y siempre viste con botas de cuero su armadura es color cyan pero tirando a violeta,le protege casi todo el cuerpo,formada de cristales psiquicos muy solidos Personalidad:es una chica muy activa y nuca se rinde contra nada al combatir,normalmente es muy dulce y gentil,y humilde,pero siempre es muy alegre pero siempre centrada Ataques: *''armaggedon:'' concentra energia creando bolas psiquicas gigantes que estallaran hacia el enemigo causando un KO,este ataque es el definitivo,pero es muy poco usado *''psiquico:'' Exactamente como el ataque pokémon. lo usa tambien a menudo. *''star rise '': crea estrellas multicolor gigantes que impactan contra el enemigo como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas *''daydream:'' es muy poco usado,crea como un universo psicico,una ilusion,que puede ser lo que desee,para atacar al enemigo con sus peores temores *''crystal shard:'' lanza cristales salidos de la nada ,color cyan con un toque morado,que dañan al enemigo al roze,es el mas usado *''recuperacion:'' se recupera vitalmente,pero para ello se debe detener concentrada durante 7 segundos Firma:Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 20:38 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel Psíquico Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel Siniestro (está en el equipo, no es malvado) Nombre: Azira Kizume. Aspecto: Chica, el de una adolescente alta y cabello negro hasta las rodillas con un mechon blanco plateado al lado izquierdo de su rostro, su piel es muy palida. Personalidad: Es muy seria y distante con los demas, nunca se le ha oido reir pero saben que en su interior tiene un buen corazón. Cuando ejecuta un plan rara vez fallan ya que los calcula para no fallar, cuando tiene un enemigo no descanzara hasta verlo muerto o herido de muerte. Ataques: Tajo del Castigo: '''Su mano se rodea de un aura negra con la forma de tres afiladisimas garras y le provoca tres cortes al enemigo que no sanan nunca y el dolor nunca desaparece y terminan matandolo gracias a un veneno mortal. '''Pulso Umbrio: Es igual al ataque del anime solo que mas mortifero y preciso. Zona Cero: Es uno de sus ataques mas peligrosos de todos, consiste en trazar un circulo de su sangre alrededor del enemigo y al estar completo quien este dentro sufre la muerte mas horrible imaginable por lo que los bordes del circulo expulsan llamas negras para que nadie observe el horror que ocurre adentro. Canto de la muerte: Las notas que canta tienen una caracteristica desconocida que hace que quien la escuche muera de dolor o sea torturado por atreverse a oir algo tan bello como su voz. Sentencia Mortal: Es su ataque mas poderoso de todos, genera una esfera hecha solo de odio, ira, tristeza t toda la energia oscura mas cercana en un radio de varios kilometros y la lanza hacia el cielo para una implosión de energia oscura capaz de matar a cualquiera en varios kilometros a la redonda pero si lo usa mas de tres veces en su vida, Morira. Llamas oscuras: Crea una tormenta de fuego negro capaz de quemar e incinerar cualquier cosa que ella quiera. Respiro Nocturno: Si es de noche se recupera completamente de sus heridas y cura a sus aliados también. Firma:Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 17:23 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Mel lo pido!! D8 Ayudante del Ángel Siniestro Nombre: Nombre real desconocido. La conocen por Khenim. Aspecto: Es de piel pálida y estatura pequeña . Sus ojos son negros y profundos. Una larga y castaña melena suelta le cubre las espaldas. Suele vestir prendas oscuras y que le cubran todo el cuerpo, pero que le den total libertad en el momento de tener que hacer movimientos bruscos. Aunque su tamaño no imponga, su manera de andar, sus gestos y sus miradas intimidan a cualquiera. Personalidad: Es muy reservada, no suele hablar con nadie (excepto con su Ángel) a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Siempre evita cualquier contacto, pues es muy desconfiada. Es absolutamente fiel a su Ángel, y tiene una gran confianza con ella. A pesar de todo, no dudaría en sacrificarse por sus compañeros, pues su carácter distante es una coraza que utiliza para ser lo más eficiente posible en su deber. Habilidades: Cumple la tarea de recuperar y aportar enegía a su Ángel excepcionalmente bien, pero también se especializa en atacar a larga distancia, en torturar y en mentir a enemigos (lo hace de tal manera que parezca que lo que diga lo hayas vivido tú mismo). También destaca en espionaje y en robos. Firma: Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngIncluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luzArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Never Surrender 13:53 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Ángel Volador (qué original xD) Nombre: Brisa Nirai Aspecto: tiene la piel muy clara, el pelo plateado y los ojos azules muy claros. Siempre lleva puesta su túnica blanca. Personalidad:es callada y seria.También es muy reflexiva,inteligente y reservada. Piensa antes de actuar y tiene mucha seguridad en si misma. Cuando se enfada, más vale no estar cerca. Ataques: *Plumas estelares: lanza muchas plumas puntiagudas de acero. *Viento de tormenta: es un viento muy fuerte capaz de destruir una ciudad entera. *Nube negra: un tormenta poderosa y muy, muy, fuerte. *Escudo de niebla: una cúpula que actúa de escudo *Oxígeno: absorbe todo el oxígeno del aire, ahogando a sus enemigos. *Susurros del viento: una canción muy bella que calma cualquier cosa (a una persona, una tormenta, etc) Firma:[[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 12:49 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel Volador Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel del Dragón Nombre: Tabris Aspecto: Joven pálido de aspecto débil, ojos azules y cabello blanco, siempre usa una túnica negra. Personalidad: Joven distante y frío, no se lleva bien con nadie y trata a sus subordinados como si no fueran nada... Ataques: * Llamada de los dragones --> Invoca dos dragones occidentales y dos chinos que le sirven de mascotas y además destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso con vastas llamas. * Coraza de dragón '''---> Endurece tanto su piel que es capaz de resistir los más poderosos ataques. * '''Metamorfosis --> Se transforma en un dragón gigante con una capacidad destructiva enorme. * Juicio del hijo de dragones '''---> Encierra a su/sus contrincante/s en una jaula luminosa que acaba explotando y matando a todo el que esté dentro. * '''Lluvia de caos --> Invoca unos cometas que destruyen todo a su paso, es su ataque más poderoso. Firma: Dark Lord [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Ganondorf (?)']] ' Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 14:22 12 abr 2012 (UTC)' Ayudante del Ángel del Dragón Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel del Hielo Nombre: Riss Gerine Aspecto: Es un chico de unos quince años de edad. Su pelo es rubio platino con motas azules, corto, y liso. Su complexión es ancha y musculosa. Sus ojos son de color azul marino y tienen un brillo feroz. Para luchar usa una armadura de palta, revestida de zafiro que le da más energía y fuerza. Al que se acerque lo congela. Posee un casco griego, al igual que su armadura se parece a la de éstos. Lleva una espada hecha puramente de hielo. Personalidad: Es un chico tranquilo y frío,pero que aún así se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Es capaz de ayudar a la gente que está en peligro. Además descubrió sus poderes a la muerte de su padre en un accidente Ataques: *Crioquinesis''' -->' congela lo que el quiere con solo levantar la mano *Bola Hielo '-->' Crea una bola de hielo que va congelando paulatinamente al adversario, también lo empuja hacia atrás *Animum Dëtrapa '-->' invoca a un espíritu que lo ayuda a usar la "magia" o a provocar un alud *Llama gélida '-->' una llama de fuego congelante sale desde la palma de sus manos provocando al enemigo una parálisis temporal *Rayo Aurora' --> lanza un rayo multicolor que congela todo lo que haya cerca de él (en un radio de 3 km) '''Firma:[[Usuario:Rizos|'Sometimes it lasts in love']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|''' but sometimes it hurts instead']] 13:34 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel del Hielo '''Nombre': Nuria Korine Aspecto: Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos de color azul oscuro, pero que resaltan mucho. En cuanto a la ropa siempre va con una blusa azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas bambas blancas, pero no le cuesta tener que cambiar de atuendo para espiar. Personalidad: Es muy cariñosa, bromista (pero cuando hay que ponerse serios lo hace) y amigable, suele ser cotilla, pero lo hace para ayudar, no para burlarse, si eres amigo suyo por mucho que la traiciones ella nunca lo hara, pero es capaz de soltarlo todo con tal de protejer a sus seres queridos, es muy luchadora, y nunca se da por vencida. Habilidades: A parte de ayudar es muy rapida, es muy buena espia, y tiene una especie de habilidad para notar quien le miente, CASI SIEMPRE acierta pero no siempre. Firma: ¡Ice Power! 12:57 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Ángel de Acero Nombre: Yuuka Naoko Sora (la llaman Sora o Nao) Aspecto: Es una chica bruna, es decir, de piel marron caramelo. Ojos verde esmeralda de mirada intensa. Cuando lucha o la locura la invade, el ojo izquierdo se le vuelve de color coral, con el iris anaranjado. Lleva el pelo siempre recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Posee mechas rubias naturales dado a que siempre toma el sol. Personalidad: Es tímida, sensible y cariñosa con la gente que aprecia. le cuesta mucho relacionarse con la gente, así que está siempre evitando conversar con la gente y nunca opina nada a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones y solo los muestra en la personas que realmente confia. Cuando hieren a alguien que quiere, se vuelve vengativa y es capaz de matar a alguien por amor, Ataques: armadura acorazada: una armadura de acero la cubre para hacerla intocable, a no ser que se trate de un ataque mayor. Así los ataques que le lleguen no la afectarán y rebotarán al adversario. espada sólida: su mano derecha se transforma en una espada gigante y poderosa con la que puede herir gravemente a cortas y largas distancias. mazo colosal: su mano izquierda se transforma en un martillo gigante con el que puede romper cosas de un solo golpe. cañon 3-GO: su manos se transforman en cañones que, como su nombre indica, tienen 3 usos. el primero es disparar solo con uno, el segundo es propulsarse para avanzar rápidamente hacia algun lugar, y el tercero es unirlos para lanzar un gran impacto. campana de salvación: toca una campana metálica que hace que sus heridas se regeneren. Firma: Naoko Sora 13:24 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel de Acero Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel de Lucha Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Ataques: Firma: Ayudante del Ángel de Lucha Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: Ángel Fantasma Nombre:Gust Blacksense Aspecto:Tiene cabello rubio muy largo, cara pálida y ojos negros penetrantes. lleva una capa negra. Al luchar usa una armadura negra que cubre todo su cuerpo, decorada con protuberancias plateadas y rayas moradas. Personalidad:Es misterioso, pero sabio, es algo callado pero si es que habla , habla sabiamente. Ataques: *Bolas de espiritista''' -->' Crea dos bolas de energía negra que son indestructibles, puede controlarlas con la mente y al impactar con el suelo dejan un crater. *Cadenas espirituales '-->' Con unos movimientos de manos, hace que el enemigo no pueda moverse ni respirar (lo cual puede llevarlo a la muerte), dandole al enemigo la sensación de estar amarrado con muchas cadenas. *Alma de la luna '-->' Le brillan los ojos y luego el cuerpo, lo cual hace que recupere mucha energía. Puede usarlo en otras personas, angéles, etc. *Atraviesa almas '-->' Se transforma en una especie de bola negra intangible, luego atraviesa al enemigo, dejandole un gran dolor y cansancio. *Sentencia espiritual' --> El enemigo y el usuario son enviados a una dimensión donde todo flota y todo es color negro y morado, el enemigo es rodeado por miles de espiritús y el usuario le envia gran cantidad de enrgía a los espiritús, los espiritús lanza miles de flechas que poco a poco dañan el alma del oponente y asi matandolo, este ataque es su ataque definitivo y lo cansa mucho. '''Firma:La llama de la vida se apaga Siempre escucha a tu alma 23:32 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudante del Ángel Fantasma Nombre: Aspecto: Personalidad: Habilidades: Firma: